The Trials of the Titans
by Fevered Dreams
Summary: [Does not concern the Neotitans.] A story reflecting on the daily lives of the Titans and the trials and obstacles they face- and overcome. Pairings are, I am happy to say, canon- Starfire & Robin, BB & Raven.


**Chapter One- Airsickness**

Red X flung out his wrist, sending a quivering rubber band through the air. It hit Beast Boy squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of the green teen and pinning his arms to his sides. Two glowing discs soared towards the thief, sending the air behind chiming with heat and friction. X raised his hands in a kung-fu stance, his feet spread evenly apart to contradict the force of Starfire's attack. One glanced harmlessly off his forearm-guard, but the other hit him squarely in the chest, driving a grunt from his trachea and pushing him backward across the rooftop.

"Feisty today, aren't we?" He grunted from behind his skull-patterned mask, dancing nimbly backwards on his toes to avoid a streak of black energy.

Beast Boy teetered on the edge of the building, eventually falling over backwards with a drawn scream. The hot stench of gasoline pelted the back of his neck, drawing beads of dark sweat against his tourmaline skin. The road was growing nearer. He could feel the heat of the headlights, could hear the honking of horns screeching in his ear. He felt the lightest touch of ground on his heel before something surged into his upper body. A thin strip of pressure streaked across his back, something he could feel. He opened his eyes to see the sky moving quickly and the occasional flash of a lock of purple hair. His scream stopped instantly replaced by a low grunt of surprise. "Huh?" After a few seconds of observation, he grew dizzy, and closed his eyes, starting to groan again and squirm. A cool, smooth hand slammed into his jaw.

"Stop! You'rebreakingmyconcentration."

A familiar voice grated in his ear. Not two seconds later, more words followed from his rescuer.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthooooos!" She screamed, her voice slightly pained by the strain of holding Beast Boy and an injury to her shoulder. The usual monotone was replaced by notes higher in octave, betraying her panicked emotions.

A short shout joined the cacophony that filled Beast Boy's sensitive ears, masculine, but not deep in pitch.

Beast Boy saw a flash of black as Raven deftly flipped him over while turning the corner of a building. He could feel the muscles in her lithe arms tensing to support his weight. The street seemed an eternity away. In a panic, Beast Boy's animal senses took over, and he tried to transform into a pigeon, only to have the elastic snap his wings to his sides. The change in size caused him to slip through the crook of Raven's arm. She snapped her arm downwards and hooked the elastic, pulling him back into her side not unlike a football player running for the touchdown. As she rounded the second corner of the building, constantly gaining height, She was greeted with a less than desired image.

Robin was swinging at the same level, directly towards them, a subdued yet still fighting Red X clinging to the handhold of his grappling hook and doing combat as they swung.

Beast Boy felt the muscles in her arm tense. Her eyes widened.

"Hoshit!"

She exclaimed, slamming her spinal column against the building and allowing them to start plummeting downwards. Beast Boy watched in horror as Raven's feet, then legs, shot into a dark oblivion that wasn't there before.

The shouting and car horns stopped. The changeling had been plunged, so it seemed, into a world of warm darkness and silence. The vision in his left eye seemed to be blocked, but with his right eye, he could see. The world was spinning, and coming to meet them. Beast Boy felt he should scream, but didn't. His heart was pounding too hard.

He felt the elastic snap off his arms and drift into the quiet eternity.

_Beast Boy. _

He could hear her words, echoing in this other world.

_**Beast Boy, let go of the wings!**_

With a shock, he realized he was still in pigeon form. He reverted to his normal form, and felt a solid presence spread over his head. The world before his right eye turned back to normal, replaced by a vision of the night sky.

It was now that Beast Boy realized he was slowly falling, and grabbed blindly for the first thing he found.

Something solid hit Beast Boy's hands, and he clung to whatever it was. He derived it was Raven's waist, because he could feel the bite of metal rings against his ribs. He noted, again, that this place smelled very faintly of lavender, or perhaps sweet pea, a natural smell that was faintly sweet, like honeyed water.

_So this is where Raven goes through when she teleports, or when she does that bird transform thing. _

He felt a pang of jealousy. This was a rare haven for him, a glimpse into Raven's core, and she got to experience it every day.

The sudden presence of sound jolted his senses. His feet found solid ground, and he stumbled sideways off of her, dancing clumsily to the guardrail at the rooftop's edge. Raven, meanwhile, let her arms fall to her sides. She straightened her belt self-consciously, taking a deep breath.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Beast Boy moaned, leaning over the side of the rail.

The sound of splattering and retching confirmed his suspicions.

* * *

What do you think? Please read and review. A story concerning the NeoTitans will commence as soon as I finish this one. :3 


End file.
